Continuing Unfinished Business
by Ellian
Summary: What if something more came from the affair in "Unfinished Business"? Please read and review. There's more to the story forming in the ether, but please let me know if there's interest for that...
1. Chapter 1

_What if McCall became pregnant after the affair described in Unfinished Business? (AU from the affair in Unfinished Business.)_

* * *

McCall looked down at the plastic stick in her hands. To be honest, she'd only bought the thing after one of her fellow students at the FBI Forensics course joked about the possibility when she'd been found hugging the porcelain throne for the 2nd time that day.

She double checked the lines that appeared on the stick against the instructions on the box it had came in. God, could they make these things less cryptic? Three blue lines meant...positive. Yep, oh boy, positive.

How was she going to tell Hunter? How would he react? He'd never mentioned wanting kids. How would he react?

The phone rang, startling her out of her reverie. She picked up the receiver, and answered, "McCall" automatically.

"Hey, smartie pants, one more week and you'll be back with us uneducated cops," Hunter's voice teased.

She couldn't tell him over the phone; this she had to do in person. She tried to disguise the trepidation she felt as she answered, "You know, I kinda like it out here in Quantico. Think they'd mind if I put in for a transfer?"

He laughed. "Come on, McCall. You have to come back. They're threatening to partner me up with Terwilliger. Save me, please!"

"Ok, big boy, I'll come back and save your delicate self from mean old Terwilliger."

They chatted for a few more minutes, mostly about how the class was going, before hanging up.

The remainder of the 6 week course flew by and before she knew it, McCall was on a flight back to L.A.

* * *

Hunter waited outside the gate for McCall's flight to arrive, checking his watch against the Arrivals Board for the umpteenth time.

There had been a hitch in McCall's voice over the phone for the last week or so that he couldn't pin down. Was she nervous about what had happened before she left for the course? Did she have 2nd thoughts about it? Would things change between them? He had gotten closer to her than he ever thought possible when he'd first proposed their partnership, and didn't want to lose the friendship that had developed.

He'd even made time to come down and pick her up from the airport, ditching Megan Malone, his temporary partner while McCall was away, to track down leads on their current case.

He watched a McCall's plane pulling up to the gate and her flight's status updated from "on time" to "arrived." The plane stopped and the gangway was pushed out to the plane's door. Slowly, he watched as the passengers disembarked, the first class passengers first, and then the coach passengers.

He stood and watched for the familiar face of his partner, knowing she'd probably see him first due to his height. But that wasn't the case as an 2 departing passengers moved away from each other to reveal McCall; she was looking away from him but down at her bags as she adjusted them. He hadn't realized how much he missed her as she lifted her face, spotted him, and smiled.

"Hunter! I thought you said you couldn't pick me up," she exclaimed.

"Well, I was able to rearrange my schedule, so here I am," he replied. "Here, let me take that." He relieved her of her larger carry on, and inquired about whether she had any checked bags. She did and they headed down to the baggage claim.

They made small talk as they walked, and Hunter noticed she seemed to have more color in her cheeks, and seemed several times to almost say something before pulling back.

* * *

McCall was surprised to see Hunter at the gate to meet her. She was happy he'd made the time to meet her, but nervous as well. She still hadn't thought of a way to tell Hunter that she was pregnant. She almost just blurted it out several times, but a crowded airport didn't seem the place to tell him.

They finally made it to baggage claim. As they waited for her bag, he stared at her, seemingly sensing something was up.

"You ok, McCall? You seem a bit off…" he queried.

She shook her head. "Just tired. Long flight, ya know. But I would like to get together, when I'm settled back in. Just you and me; I'll even buy dinner."

Hunter nodded when McCall suggested dinner. Apparently she wasn't quite ready to tell him what was on her mind, yet, but he'd respect that maybe she just needed time.

The next week or so was crazy busy. Hunter was still working with Malone to finish their case, one McCall had dead-ended on before she left for her FBI course and Malone's fresh eyes had helped move forward. McCall was busy doing catch up from her time away, and helping Capt. Devane to implement some of the things she'd learned from her FBI course. They didn't have nearly as much time together as Hunter would have liked, and when they did, McCall seemed to alternate between being jealous of his time with Malone and keeping him at arm's distance. She wasn't acting like herself, but every time he tried to pull her aside, something seemed to interrupt them.

* * *

McCall was getting frustrated. Over the last week and a half, she hadn't gotten a moment alone with Hunter, let alone enough time to give him the big news. One time, tired and short on patience, she'd almost shouted it out in the middle of the Homicide squad room. Thankfully, she'd caught herself in time.

It didn't help that most of the time she saw Hunter, he was with Megan Malone, working on the case she couldn't solve, and having a fine time of it. She felt replaced, like he didn't need her anymore.

She would have invited him over for dinner after work, but most of the time, she was tired from the long hours, and the extra toll the pregnancy was taking on her body. She'd fall into bed most nights right after she got home and grabbed a bite, only to awaken bleary eyed, and seemingly way too soon, the next morning. Thankfully, she wasn't showing, yet.

It all came to a head when they got an arrest warrant for the suspect in Hunter's case. Hunter, Malone, and McCall headed to his house to arrest him. Hunter knocked on the front door, while Malone and McCall covered the back entrances in case he ran.

"Police!" she heard Hunter call as he knocked. The back door nearest McCall opened, and their suspect erupted out of it.

"Stop, police," McCall called, raising her gun. The suspect just kept coming at her, and barrelled into her. She managed to keep a hold of her gun, but the guy elbowed her hard in the gut. Pain exploded in her abdomen, and her breathe wooshed away. She tried to call out to Hunter or Malone as she held onto the suspect, but she couldn't catch her breath. As they struggled, he hit her again in the the stomach and pain got worse. She had to let go of him. The suspect ran towards the street, and Hunter, and she tried to call out a warning. She only managed a croak.

Hunter must have heard something, because he turned just in time to see the suspect rush past him. Thankfully, he tackled the guy and called for McCall and Malone. McCall tried to get up, but doubled back over in pain as Malone came around the opposite side of the building to help Hunter arrest the suspect. Once they got the suspect under control, Hunter called out for McCall.

"McCall, what happened?" Hunter queried as she stood up, finally managing to catch her breath and stand back up.

"The guy just barrelled over me," she responded, in between breaths and clutching her stomach. "I think he got me, good."

Hunter cupped her chin as McCall's color turned grey. She felt like she was going to vomit. "You ok?" he asked, as she proceeded to double over, and unable to turn her head in time, vomited all over Hunter's shoes.

* * *

McCall's wouldn't look at Hunter, and had whispered something to the medic as he was evaluating her. He hadn't caught just what, because that was when Malone had called to him to let him know she'd take the suspect to the station.

The medic had looked askance at him as he turned his attention back to McCall, before loading her into the ambulance. Hunter insisted on coming with her, and they had let him since she didn't object.

He held her hand as the medic continued to evaluate her as the ambulance sped down the road. Hunter used his free hand to brush McCall's dark hair back from her forehead and silently prayed for her to be ok. She turned her head away, and Hunter could swear he saw tears in her eyes. Her lips trembled.

"It'll be ok, Dee Dee," he said softly.

She licked her lips, and face turned away, said, "no, it won't. Because you don't know…"

McCall's voice broke, and tears started streaming down her face.

It was then that they reached the hospital. The medics guided McCall's gurney out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Hunter followed, wondering what could possibly have McCall in full on tears. The hospital staff stopped him in the waiting room, and he watched them wheel her into the bowels of the hospital, taking his heart with them.

After what seemed like hours, a nurse came to get him.

"Sergeant Hunter?," the nurse called. When he nodded, she continued. "We've stabilized Sergeant McCall, and we want to keep her overnight for observation. You can visit her for a few minutes if you like, but keep it quick. We don't want to over-tire her."

He nodded, and the nurse led him to Dee Dee's room.

* * *

McCall lay in the hospital room. The nurse was getting Hunter, and she was still trying to find the words to tell him what happened. Thankfully, she was still pregnant, but they wanted her to stay overnight to make sure no permanent damage had been done to her or the baby.

She heard his familiar footsteps coming down the hall.

"Come on, McCall, you can do this," she said to herself. "You're the Brass Cupcake. Tough as nails…."

Hunter entered the room at the nurse's indication, and the nurse left.

He just stood in the doorway for a moment before entering and pulling up a chair.

She took his hand, and gathered her strength. She felt tears welling in her eyes, again.

"Hunter, I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I have something to tell you. I've wanted to tell you since I got back from Quantico, since before, but it never seemed the right time."

Hunter's heart leapt into his throat. Oh, god, he thought, multiple scenarios ran through his brain as he listened to McCall speak.

"After, after we were together that night, before I left," McCall continued, "I found out I was pregnant. I...you know I've always wanted children. This isn't they way I thought it would happen."

McCall cupped her abdomen, then continued. "Then, I got to thinking. This baby is part of you, part of one of the best friends I've ever had. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted the baby, even though it was a surprise."

Tears were running down her face, and she seemed about to speak again when Hunter put his hand over the one Dee Dee had on her abdomen. Pregnant? A baby? It was never something he had even thought about, never something he had even dreamed for himself.

"I don't want to lose…" McCall continued.

Hunter cupped her cheek and kissed her full on the lips, interrupting her. He wanted whatever she could give him, had never dreamed she'd want him, a dyed in the wool bachelor cop with too many miles, but, oh, how he had sometimes wondered if she could accept him after everything, including losing a husband in the line of duty.

He broke the kiss.

"I don't want to lose you, Dee Dee," he said looking into her eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you. This baby...I never thought having children was a possibility for me. But it's part of both of us, and I want to see this through."

McCall smiled through her tears, and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

The day McCall was released from the hospital was a Saturday. Hunter drove her home. After seeing the state of her fridge, he set her up on the couch and ran to the grocery store.

He spent several minutes in the ice cream aisle, and finally choose a couple flavors. He passed by the pickle aisle, and considered for a second. Nah, McCall have never shown the slightest interest in pickles, and would probably rag on him if he did get pickles and ice cream. He picked up a few other essentials and headed back to McCall's house.

He found her passed out in front of the tv, some random nature documentary playing. He put the food away, then came back into the living room.

He pulled the comforter from the back of the couch and laid it carefully over McCall. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. She shifted a bit, then opened her eyes.

"You know, be careful, I might actually get used to this," she smiled.

"Good,," he replied, still stroking her hair.

She sighed and sat up, taking his hands in hers.

"Are you really ok with this? It's a big commitment, and I don't want you resenting it later."

"Dee Dee," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm not going to pretend kids are something I've longed after. I never imagined having a family I could call my own. But it's part of you and I do care for you, more than I could ever have thought when I first asked you to be my partner. I...love you, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I didn't think you could love me back, though, or that you'd want another cop after…after Steve."

He dropped his eyes.

Dee Dee swallowed. She did remember saying something like that to Rick, once, about not wanting to be with a cop again. Losing Steve had almost killed her. She looked into Rick's blue eyes and reached out to stroke his cheek. She cared for him in a different way than Steve, but realized her love for Rick was just as deep.

"How did I manage to deserve to fall in love with the two best men in the LAPD?" she asked. "Of course I want you, you knucklehead."

The rest of the weekend flew by in a haze. Monday morning came way to soon.

* * *

Captain Devane looked up from the paperwork on his desk, looking through the plate glass window of his office to the squad room outside. Hunter and McCall stood near their desks, bantering back and forth. The awkwardness between them since McCall had returned from Quantico seemed to have disappeared, and he was glad.

He looked down at the information packet the FBI had sent him. Apparently, McCall had impressed them as much as she did him. He hated even the possibility of his best team splitting up, but he had to at least give the option to McCall.

He stood up and opened his office door.

"McCall!" he bellowed, putting on the gruffest voice he could find.

Hunter made an "uh oh" face and wagged his finger at McCall. She started over to his office.

"Close the door," he said as she entered his office. He picked up the information packet off his desk, and handed it to McCall. "Looks like you impressed those guys in Quantico. They're apparently starting some new fast track program for cops to become FBI agents. The training program is apparently about 2/3rd the length of the normal new agent training and there's a class starting in 6 months, and another in 11 months. The agent running the course you went to seems to think you can handle it. Read it over and let me know if you're interested. It's apparently going to be very competitive to get in, so let me know if you're interested. We'd need to start getting your packet together, soon, depending on which class you'd be in."

McCall looked like someone had hit her over the head.

"Look," Capt. Devane said, "take some time to think about it. I'd hate to lose one of my best cops, but you deserve this. Of course, if you'd like to stay here and partner with that big lug," he gestured outside his office window at Hunter, who was sitting at his desk and doing his level best not to look interested in what was happening inside the office, "I won't object."

"Okay, Captain. I'll think about it," she smiled.

* * *

McCall sat down at her desk, as Hunter pretended to write intensely on a blank report. She pulled a folder from a pile on her desk, shoved the envelope the Captain had given her under it, then pulled out a different folder and browsed through it. She glanced at her watch.

Hunter continued to write.

Two minutes later, Hunter looked up.

"Look, are you going to tell me or what?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" she replied.

"What the Captain wanted? What he barked at you for?" Hunter narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

"Knows what?" McCall asked blankly. Then, it hit her. The flattery she'd felt after finding out the FBI wanted her for some hot shot new program, then Captain Devane calling her one of his best cops, had pushed the life growing inside her completely out her mind. Before she could respond, Lt. Finn came over.

"Ok, you 2 caught one. They found a dead body in warehouse by the docks. Get on it," he said, handing a folder to Hunter.

"Well, let's go, Hunter," McCall said, standing up. "We've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Their footsteps echoed in the warehouse as the patrolman showed Hunter and McCall to the body, hidden behind some crates near the back.

The medical examiner was already there.

"Hey, Carlos, so what have we got?" Hunter asked.

"Male, about 35 years old, initial cause of death looks to be blunt force trauma to his head." Carlos responded. "I'll be able to tell you more once we get him back to the barn."

Hunter nodded.

They spent the rest of the day chasing down leads, but not getting very far.

* * *

At the end of the day, they stopped by Hunter's place so he could pick up some necessary items before heading over to McCall's house.

"So," Hunter prodded over a dinner he had prepared, "you never told me what Devane wanted this morning."

McCall sighed, and handed the envelope the captain had given her. "There's a new FBI program I was recommended for, but it would mean leaving the LAPD, and you…"

Hunter watched her face for a bit, then looked down at the information she'd handed him.

McCall explained what Devane had told her that morning. "There's also the fact that I'd be 8 months pregnant in the first class," she continued, "so I can't go to that one. The second class gives me only a few months recovery before I'd have to leave the baby to take the class, since students have to dorm at Quantico during the class, and that assumes the FBI would let me wait for that class. Then, there's no guarantee about where the FBI would post me after I graduated."

Hunter looked at her. "Once Devane finds out you're pregnant, he'd have to separate us anyway. You know department policy about partners dating. Do you want this?"

"It is intriguing," she smiled. "I wouldn't mind the challenge. But, it's not only me I have to think about, now." She put her hand on her belly.

Hunter took her other hand in his, considering. Her hand looked so small in his, but if anything the past 5 years had taught him, she could hold her own against guys twice her size and come out swinging. He'd follow her anywhere, just as long as he could wake up next to her. This past weekend had spoiled him. If he'd missed her so much during the 6 week course and couldn't imagine his life without her in the long term, and that had been before he'd known she was pregnant with his child.

"It is a great opportunity for you. And I could be a policeman anywhere," he replied. "Or, I could be a house husband and you could support me in the manner to which I've become accustomed," he smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

McCall laughed, and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Yeah, house husband. You'd be bored in two days." She looked at him seriously, and asked, "You'd do that for me? You'd be willing to pull up your life and follow me, if I wanted to do this?"

Hunter cupped her chin with his hand, and looked into her eyes. "Yes, I would. You, and this baby, are my life now."

McCall smiled, and kissed him. "I think I do want this. But, do you mind if I take a couple days to be sure, before I uproot the both of us? It's a big decision, and it will give us both a little time to sit with it."

"Sure, kiddo," Hunter replied, then gestured to her food. "You'd better eat. You'll need your strength for all this thinking."

McCall laughed and dug into her food.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This is a short chapter, I know, but I thought a little something would be better than nothing. Happy Mother's Day to all that celebrate it!_

* * *

Friday morning found Hunter and McCall at their desks, catching up on paperwork.

McCall cleared her throat.

Hunter looked up.

"I'm sure. I'd like to let Captain Devane know."

"Sure, about…" Hunter looked blankly.

"About you being a house husband, big boy. If you still want to be supported in the manner to which you've become accustomed, that is."

Hunter rubbed his hands together, smiling, "Sure, I'm ready for my life of leisure. Want me to come with?"

She nodded.

* * *

The Friday morning shining through Captain Devane's window beckoned, but the pile of paperwork on his desk loomed larger. As he bent back to another stack of reports to review, there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he called, and looked up to see Hunter and McCall enter his office.

"Sir," McCall started, "I'd like to let you know, I've thought about the FBI program you told me about. I am interested in applying."

"Good. We can get the ball rolling on your packet then. Six months isn't a long time to…" Captain Devane started, as McCall shifted in her weight and Hunter dropped his gaze to the floor. "What? You two are acting like I'm going to chew you out or something."

"Well," McCall started, "there is something else. I'm pregnant. So, if the FBI will allow it, I should probably try for the second class you mentioned. Also," she continued, rushing her words and looking anywhere but at Devane, "Hunter's the father."

"Oh, hell," Devane threw his hands up. "I can't keep you two partnered, now. Department policy specifically states partners can't be involved in a romantic relationship. And a bunch of cops will eventually notice you're pregnant," he gestured to McCall, "being trained observers and all. How far along are you?"

"About two months," McCall answered.

Devane sighed, and looked at his watch. "Look, it's almost lunch. Go grab a bite. Juvenile Division has been short staffed since Jones retired and has been asking for help. McCall, you can report to Lt. Morgan there after lunch. Hunter, you can partner with Wilkes for now, since his partner is on medical leave. I'll start McCall's packet for the FBI rolling for the second class."

"Thank you, sir," McCall said, sheepishly.

"Now, go on, get out of here. I don't need you fainting from hunger."

* * *

Hunter and McCall stepped out of Devane's office.

"Well, that was less yelling than I thought there'd be," Hunter commented. "So, where do you want to go to lunch?"


	5. Chapter 5

Whispered rumors had already started by the time Hunter and McCall got back to the station house from lunch. Their intensity picked up when the two separated and McCall headed over to Juvenile to check in with Lt. Morgan.

McCall knew they had reached a fevered pitch the following Tuesday when Kitty O'Hearn tracked her down in Juvenile and dragged her out for lunch.

"Okay, Dee Dee, dish," Kitty requested. "These rumors are killing me."

McCall was curious. "So, what are the rumors, exactly?"

"That you and Hunter had some huge blowout over that Malone person. That you've been sleeping with Hunter for a while, he finally got you pregnant and now you're getting married. That your going to some FBI program and leaving us city cops behind."

The one about Malone hit her for a loop, if only because she'd briefly felt replaced when she'd come back from Quantico. She hadn't even thought about the married thing yet, if only because she was still wrapping her head around all the changes and marriage would throw one more kink into things.

Kitty was looking at her expectantly.

McCall laughed. "Well, as rumors go, there's a grain of truth in there, somewhere. I am pregnant, with Hunter's baby. We haven't talked about marriage, yet, but that's only because the sleeping together part is recent. Marriage would feel...rushed. And I have applied for the FBI, but if I get in, I wouldn't leave for 11 months."

"Wow," Kitty responded, thunderstruck. "Of the rumors floating around, those aren't the parts I would have expected to be true. How are you doing, really?"

McCall shrugged, "Jumbled. But happy."

* * *

McCall's packet to the FBI went in the following week.

The results of the application, which included a very thorough background check, came back a few months later.

Captain Devane held the packet, labeled from the FBI addressed to McCall, care of Captain Devane, in his hands. She hadn't been under his daily command since he'd loaned her over to Juvenile. At least that was how he thought of it. A loan. Her other half he still saw every weekday, and most weekends. Hunter looked happier than Devane had ever seen the man. Hunter still tried to play it tough, but Devane had seen him alone in the store the other day, holding a blue baby outfit in one hand and a frilly pink one in the other as if weighing which one he wanted, the tenderest look on his face. Devane had slipped away before Hunter saw him.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and dialed Lt. Morgan's number. "Hey, Morgan," he greeted, "can you send McCall up here...no, nothing bad. I just have a thick envelope from the FBI for her here...Yeh, looks like. Ok, talk to you later," he hung up the phone.

* * *

McCall walked the familiar steps up to Homicide Division. Lt. Morgan had said Captain Devane wanted to see her.

She glanced at Hunter's desk as she entered the squad room. He had his back to her, and was hunched over a report. She headed towards him, and put her hand over his.

Hunter stopped writing and looked up, breaking into a grin.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, looking at his watch. "You're a little early, aren't you? I thought we were going over to your appointment at 2 o'clock?"

"Devane wanted to see me. Lt Morgan said he got something from the FBI. Wanna come with? This probably affects you as much as me."

Hunter nodded, and they headed to Devane's office. McCall knocked, and opened the door at the invitation to come inside.

Devane smiled, and pulled an envelope from his desk.

"It looks like you have news from the FBI. From the thickness, it could be good news. I thought you should have the privilege of opening it. " He handed the envelope to her.

She tore open the top, and pulled out the stack of paper. Reading over the cover letter, she smiled. "I got into the 2nd class. I'd have to arrive a few days early to take a physical fitness test and pass it, since I can't do the test now, but I got in."

Hunter caught her in a bear hug. "Congratulations!"

Devane was smiling broadly when the two looked back at him. "I knew you'd get in, McCall. Good luck at the course. But in the meantime," he added gruffly, not quite hiding his smile, "don't you two have work to do?"

"Actually, boss," Hunter said looking at his watch, "didn't I request the rest of the afternoon off? McCall has this ultrasound appointment, and the doctor may be able to tell us if we're having a boy, a girl, or if it already has a cop's uniform on in there…"

Devane nodded. "Okay, go on," he dismissed them.


	6. Chapter 6

McCall and Hunter stepped outside Captain Devane's office and headed toward the parking lot.

"If it's already wearing a cop's uniform?" McCall asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, the kid?" Hunter replied, and paused to lay a hand on McCall's growing belly. "You don't think between the two of us, this kid won't come out kicking ass and taking names?"

McCall smiled. "The kicking part I'd believe. The baby's already started kicking my bladder; all of Juvenile is commenting on how often I visit the bathroom," she joked as she headed toward her car.

"Where are you going, McCall? I thought we were taking my car," Hunter asked.

"Hunter, your car is a wreck. The passenger door doesn't even open. We're taking my car."

"Alright, but I'm driving," Hunter retorted, taking her keys.

McCall shrugged. "Alright, but if you scratch it, you're buying me those dumplings from the Chinese place I like."

Hunter smiled as they got into the car. "Jokes on you. I already called them, so they can make the dumplings in time for dinner."

McCall caressed his cheek as he pulled the car out of the lot. "You're a good man, you know."

"Careful, McCall, I might get ideas. Touch me like that and the next thing I know, you'll be expecting sex or something. I might get pregnant. Then where will we be?"

"Yeah, big boy, then where will we be? On our way to find out if our baby comes complete with it's own little cops uniform, Sergeant stripes and all?"

"Ooh, we'd better be careful. That sounds like it would hurt coming out. Especially the belt, with the gun and handcuffs and everything attached…."

"Yeah, I bet it would," McCall laughed, as they reached the medical clinic, and went inside. They were a little early for the appointment, so they had to wait for a bit before the nurse called McCall's name and led them to the exam room.

"Ok, Sgt. McCall," the nurse said. "It looks like we have an ultrasound scheduled for today. If we could have you change your top to this paper gown, ultrasound tech will be in shortly to do the ultrasound."

McCall took the paper top, and the nurse left, closing the door behind her. "How come they always make you change into these things? They don't cover anything, and you're stuck in a cold exam room in something that offers no warmth," she complained as she removed her work shirt and replaced it with the paper top.

Hunter looked at her sardonically. "Do you want a response, or was that rhetorical?"

There was a knock at the door, saving McCall from responding, and a voice called, "Are we ready?"

"Yes," McCall called.

The tech entered the room. "Hello, Mrs. McCall," he offered his hand to McCall, and she shook it. "And Mr. McCall," he offered his hand to Hunter. 

Hunter raised his eyebrow. "Just call me Rick," Hunter said, shaking the tech's hand.

"I'm Sam," the tech introduced himself. He looked at the chart. "So, we're here for a routine ultrasound today," he said. "Mrs. McCall, if you could lay down on the table, we can get started."

Hunter helped her up on the table and Sam positioned the ultrasound machine closer to the table. He pulled the tube of lubricating jelly from a basket attached to the machine. "I'm just going to push the gown to the side here and apply the jelly, ok?"

McCall nodded, and Sam applied the jelly. McCall hissed as the cold liquid hit her skin.

"Sorry," Sam said. "A bit cold, huh?" He watched the ultrasound's monitor as he moved the wand around on McCall's belly. he moved the monitor so McCall and Hunter could see it and pointed to the screen, "Well, here's the head. The shoulder and body curve around here." he moved the wand again. "It looks like baby is developing ok...and we can tell the sex. Would you like to know if you have a little boy or a little girl?"

McCall looked at Hunter, and then at the screen again. She touched the area Sam had pointed out as the head. She looked back at Hunter, and he inclined his head, indicating he'd go with her wishes. "I'd like to know."

"Well, it looks like you have a healthy little girl," Sam smiled. "Would you like a picture?"

McCall nodded. Sam pushed a few buttons on the machine, and the printer slowly started spitting out the picture. He put the ultrasound wand back in its place and cleaned the jelly off McCall's stomach. The printer finished with the picture, and Sam handed it to McCall.

"Well, your doctor will review the ultrasound tape, and give you a call. Do you have any questions?"

McCall shook her head. "As long as she's healthy, I'm good."

"Well, you can change back into your clothes and make an appointment for your next check-up at the front desk."

Sam left.

Hunter looked at McCall. "He called me Mr. McCall."

"Does that bother you?" she asked as she changed back into her work top.

He sighed, and took her hand. "I love you, Dee Dee. I've come close a couple times to thinking maybe I wanted to make some girl Mrs Hunter and it never seemed to work out. Something bad always happened. I don't want to mess things up between us. I don't want to lose you."

McCall sighed, and brought his hand to her lips to kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily. I've already had the big wedding with Steve, and that was great until…" she trailed off, swallowing down the surge of grief that hit her even after all these years. "We both have reason to be gun shy in this."

Hunter nodded. "How about we both promise to be there for each other, no matter what," he said, digging into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gaudy plastic ring.

"Hunter, where'd you get that?"

"The prize bin in the waiting room, you know, the one they let the kids root through if they've been good? So what do you think?"

"You are one weird man, Rick Hunter. But, yes, I'll promise, as long as both of us agree to speak up if either of us feels ready to make an honest man out of you."

"I promise," Hunter said, slipping the ring onto McCall's finger.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun streamed in through the window, hitting Hunter's face. It was rare that he slept long enough for the sun to wake him. The warmth of Dee Dee's body against his as he spooned her felt so good. Her regular, slow breathing told him she was still sleeping. He moved his hand to her stomach, slowly stroking her smooth skin, and felt the life within move. He smiled. His two girls, here in his arms, felt so right. He carefully shifted closer to her, wanting to feel as much of her body against his as possible, but not wanting to wake her.

The last few months had seemed to fly by. As they had progressed, she'd had a more difficult time finding a comfortable position as her body adjusted to the life growing inside her, and often slept fitfully. He slowly drifted back to sleep, the smell and touch and warmth of her filling his senses.

* * *

McCall woke as she felt a cramping in her stomach. She moaned pulled her body into a fetal position.

"Dee Dee?" Hunter's voice came from behind her on the bed, and she felt his hand touch her hip.

"It could just be the Braxton Hicks again," she replied as the cramp let up. "Can you get me some water?"

He retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen, and helped her to sit up so she could drink.

"You're sure you're ok?" Hunter asked. "You want to get checked out at the hospital?"

"It was only one contraction. We're not going to the hospital with you running your cherry light the whole way, like you did the last time," McCall replied. "If you want, you can call Dr Paxson, though."

Hunter called McCall's doctor. Dr Paxson agreed they might be Braxton Hicks contractions, but told him that if the contractions became consistent, to call back and let her know. If they became consistently 10 minutes apart, they should give her a call and she'd meet them at the hospital.

McCall's stomach rumbled.

Hunter smiled and spoke to McCall's stomach.

"Are we hungry today," he cooed. "Do we need nourishment so we can come out to meet the world?"

McCall laughed. "Gee, it's almost as if there weren't someone else here."

Hunter straightened and kissed her on the lips. "I could never forget you. How about I make us breakfast?"

McCall nodded.

"You stay here. I'll go make breakfast."

McCall settled in and dozed as Hunter headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

About 30 minutes later, just as Hunter was bringing in the breakfast tray, she felt another contraction. He quickly put the tray down, and held her hand through the contraction.

She smiled up at him when it eased, and reached up to wipe a stray bit of flour from his cheek.

"Did the flour put up a fight, at least?" she laughed.

"Well, it did try to escape when I went to mix the pancake batter. I subdued it, though," he said, inclining his head toward the breakfast tray.

"I see," she said.

The breakfast tray held several plates, including one holding a stack of misshaped pancakes. McCall wolfed down a few bites of pancakes, followed by a swig from a glass of milk on the tray, before leaning back into the pillows on the bed.

"That's it," Hunter asked. "You don't want any more?"

McCall shrugged. "For now. Maybe I'll eat a little more later." She reached out and took his hand again. "Have I mentioned lately how much I appreciate you?"

They spent the rest of the Saturday morning bumping around the house as McCall's labor progressed. At around noon, they called Dr Paxson to let her know McCall's contractions were consistently 20 minutes apart. As the sun started to set, they called the doctor to let her know the contractions were 10 minutes apart, and headed to the hospital. At 11:04 pm, they welcomed Chloe Isabella McCall-Hunter, 7 pounds 2 ounces and 19 inches long.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter sat in the rocking chair, holding the most precious bundle in the world in his arms. God, she was so small, he thought, but a mix of both him and McCall with her fluffy dark brown hair and blue eyes that matched his own. He held his finger to her small hand, and she gripped it. It was a strong grip, he thought, a good indication of things to come.

He heard the shower shut off in the bathroom and Dee Dee emerged a couple minutes later, wearing a soft button down cotton shirt and sweatpants. She crossed the room to where Hunter's finger was still in Chloe's death grip.

"How's our princess doing? Kicking ass and taking names?" she asked, crouching down to brush her hand against the baby's cheek. Chloe turned her head, and tried to suckle McCall's finger. "Think she's hungry?"

"Maybe?" Hunter asked, as he stood up to allow McCall to sit in the rocking chair.

She sat down, unbuttoned her shirt and fiddled a bit with her maternity bra before reaching up, so Hunter could hand her the baby. She brought Chloe to her breast, and smiled sweetly as she started nursing.

"You ok?" Hunter asked.

She nodded. McCall settled more comfortably in the chair, and looked tenderly down at their infant daughter. "Look what we did, Hunter, a whole new person."

"It seems you did most of the heavy lifting in this. Still are," Hunter said, laying a hand on her knee. They'd always had a physical friendship, but the last few months had spoiled him for something more than just friendship, in more than just the physical way. He enjoyed waking up and knowing she'd be there next to him.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Hunter said, leaving the bedroom to answer the door.

Charlie Devane stood at the other side of the door when Hunter opened it, holding a pink gift bag and a mylar balloon with the words "Congrats! It's a girl!" written in pink.

"Charlie, come in," Hunter said, stepping back from the doorway to allow him to enter.

Devane entered, and set his gifts on the coffee table at Hunter's gesture.

"Have a seat, Charlie," Hunter offered, and the two men sat opposite each other.

"So, how are McCall and the baby doing?"

"Good. Dee Dee's nursing the baby in the bedroom, now. You want to visit with them? I can check if she's ok with you stopping in."

Charlie looked like a deer in the headlights for a split second before trying to dissemble out of it. "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry," Hunter said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

Hunter headed back into the bedroom.

"Captain Devane is in the living room. He looked extremely uncomfortable when I suggested he come back and say hi," he told McCall.

"Did you tell him what I was doing back here, first?" McCall asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Hunter shrugged.

She snorted. "You're the reason he carries those antacids in his jacket pocket. Pass me the blanket," she asked, indicating a spare baby blanket laying on the bassinet near the bed. He handed it to her, and she covered herself and Chloe modestly. "He can come in if he wants, or he can wait 'till Chloe's done eating. I don't mind either way."

Hunter nodded and headed back out to the living room.

"She doesn't mind if you visit with her. I'm sure she'd like to see what's in that gift bag and thank you herself. Don't worry, she's covered - and said you can wait out here until she's done if you want," Hunter told Devane.

Devane considered a moment. "You're sure she doesn't mind?"

Hunter nodded, and they both walked back to the bedroom.

McCall smiled as two men entered the room. "Good morning, Captain," she greeted him.

McCall looked more content than Devane had ever seen her, sitting in the rocking chair with a baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, McCall. You look happy."

"I am," she acknowledged. "This wasn't something I was sure I'd ever get."

"Well, enjoy the time with baby. The FBI course will start up before you know it, and then things will get really hectic."

"I've been thinking about that, Captain. I've got a lot of vacation time saved up. I'd like to tack that onto the end of my maternity leave. Spend the extra time with Chloe, and get into shape for the Academy. I hate to tell you, but pushing a 7 pound kid out of your body does weird things to it."

Devane blushed and nodded. "Well, that's no problem. You deserve it. You can come into the shop this week to sign the request. Bring Chloe with you. Everyone wants to meet her."

As the two had been talking, Hunter had been toying with the tissue paper sticking out of the gift bag Devane had brought into the bedroom.

McCall smiled, "I think someone is getting antsy to open the gift you brought, Charlie," she laughed. "It's almost as if he has no patience to speak of."

"Well, he is more of a bulldozer than anything. What do you think, do you want him to open it?"

"Sure," McCall answered.

"Well, at least Chloe loves me," Hunter said, as he pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a small newborn sized police uniform.

McCall laughed.

"Well, apparently, her mother's one smart cookie; even got into some hot shot program in the FBI. If the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, we'll have Chloe arresting suspects by the time you graduate from the FBI Academy," Devane kidded.

"Thank you, Charlie. I do appreciate it. You've been a great boss, even if we've been a pain in your ass, on occasion."

Devane spent more time visiting, even getting a chance to hold Chloe, before making his way back to the station to work on the neverending paperwork on his desk.


	9. Epilogue

The graduates of Class Two of the FBI's Special Accelerated Program filed into the auditorium, and Hunter picked out McCall as the third one from the start of the line. He whispered into Chloe's ear, "Do you see Mommy? Wave to Mommy." He waved the baby's chubby arm towards McCall, as the graduates continued to file in and take their seats. When McCall turned to take her seat, she spotted Hunter and Chloe and smiled.

An FBI agent came up to the podium. "Welcome to our distinguished guests, friends and family. For the last few months, your loved ones have been hard at work, learning the basics of becoming a highly trained FBI agent. The group in front of you had it extra tough, though. They had to learn everything they needed to know in a shortened time frame while still performing up to the high standards set for them. Every graduate here did just that. I am proud to swear them in today as fully qualified FBI agents. Will Class Two please stand?"

The class stood, raised their right hands when instructed, and were sworn in. They were then called up to the stage individually to receive their credentials. Awards were presented for top marks in each area, then the ceremony was wrapped up.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for attending. We've had refreshments set up in the dining facility. If you could please make your way there, our newly minted FBI agents will join you shortly," the MC said, dismissing the audience.

The new agents were held back for a few minutes to receive their assignments, before joining their families in the dining facility.

Xxxxx

McCall entered the dining facility, and saw Hunter right away. She smiled, and walked towards him.

"Hey, big boy, miss me while I was out getting educated?" she asked.

"I always miss you, but I especially missed you during diaper changes and 2 am feedings," Hunter answered, waggling his eyebrows. "I'm not sure you know how sore my nipples got."

McCall hit his shoulder playfully, and took Chloe from his arms. "How's my big girl?" she cooed to the baby. "Look how big you got. Daddy must have been feeding you well."

"So, where are we headed?" Hunter asked, taking the assignment envelope from McCall's hand so she could hold the baby better.

"New York City," McCall answered. "We're East Coast people, now."

_Author's note: This seems to be a good place to put in a "pause", if you will. If you want to finish this as a strictly "Hunter" story, this is where our heroes ride into the sunset. If you'd like to continue reading the story, as a crossover with my other favorite 80's TV show, "Beauty and the Beast", please head over to the crossover section or my author page to find "Though Lovers Be Un-lost"._

xxxxxxx


End file.
